


A Joke of a Duel

by ahunmaster



Series: Western AU [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Western, Background Relationships, Betting, Bounty Hunters, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Gen, Guns, Implied Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Nobody takes a duel in this town seriously, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), duel, only naming the speaking ones, too many transformers to name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron is challenged to a duel by a bounty hunter; Eclipse is the only one who's really worried about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Joke of a Duel

 

"This guy must really have a death wish."

 

Eclipse held onto Bombrush's jacket as she watched the two men in the middle of the street talk.  Well, talk probably wasn't the right word for it.  Megatron was chatting while the other was throwing accusations and threats at him.

 

"Still, for a bounty hunter to get this far into town..."

 

"He was no threat." Shockwave spoke up from her right. "There were no signs of an ambush or a raid.  Our men have seen no marshals or other hunters anywhere in the vicinity."

 

"But the day was going so well, Shockwave.  And this guy had to come along and ruin it."

 

Eclipse looked back at Megatron and the man.  The yelling had decreased, but the hostility was still there.  It was still frightening, especially when the man had made such an entrance in the saloon before.

 

Though now that she thought about it, it did seem really stupid to try to get the jump on Megatron when the whole saloon was filled with his men.

 

"Hey Shockwave, bet you two silvers that the hunter doesn't even get a chance to draw his weapon before Megatron puts one in his head."

 

"No."

 

"Alright then, hey Lugnut, two silvers gun still in holster."

 

"Umm..."

 

"Strika?"

 

"Two pints that the Boss puts it in his chest."

 

"Ah come on." Bombrush groaned, "That doesn't count.  We get paid in alcohol anyway."

 

"Two pints."

 

Eclipse looked away from Bombrush trying to haggle more out of Strika to notice the other members of Megatron's gang placing bets with each other.  Doctor Knock Out was putting some heavy coin on something with Starscream and the twins Dreadwing and Skyquake were doing bets with Breakdown and Sally, though it didn't look as serious as the former two.

 

Was this... Was this just entertainment to them?  Megatron could die!  There was a real chance the bounty hunter would be the faster draw and kill their boss!

 

The air suddenly changed as the bounty hunter yelled something.  She only caught the end of it, the man declaring Megatron's reign of terror was over.  Megatron only chuckled before agreeing.

 

"Very well.  If you can kill me, my men will let you leave."

 

"They better run then because I'll come back with the marshals to collect all their heads."

 

Did this bounty hunter seriously just threaten to kill them all if he was alive to leave?

 

"Very well.  They'll leave the town be as well."

 

"Oh, I'm sure the marshals will love that.  More coin for me for 'relieving' this town of your damn asses."

 

Megatron only shrugged before he pulled out his gun.  The hunter did as well and everything went tense as they readied their pistols and started walking back, eyes still on each other as they but about a building's length between them.

 

Eclipse waited with heavy breath as both men holstered their weapons and stared each other down.  She thought they were supposed to turn around and walk away from each other, but Bombrush had told her that that was how old rich folks did it.  No good bandit would ever turn their back on another who was itching to put a bullet in their skull.

 

It was taking a long time.  No one in the crowd dared to move as everyone watched the two stared each other down.

 

She could hear the wind whistling against the sand under her feet.

 

BANG

 

Everyone jumped, Eclipse thought, but she wasn't able to double check as the bounty hunter, hand out to go for his gun, fell backwards over his knees, blood seeping out of his chest.

 

Bustling immediately came over the crowd.  People moved in to see the dead man as Megatron holstered his pistol again and began walking away.

 

Eclipse stared at him as he approached her and Bombrush.

 

"Once the crowd moves on, take his body out into the brush."

 

"Not even a shallow grave to keep appearances?"

 

"If anyone else offers to bury him with rites or anything, let them.  If no one does, then I don't care.  The fool can feed the wild dogs and actually do something useful in his life."

 

"Spoken like a true prophet." Bombrush joked as he stepped aside after Megatron wrapped an arm around Eclipse.  "Should we be expecting you and Eclipse tonight for dinner?"

 

Eclipse looked between the two.  Wait, was he actually-?

 

"We'll be there.  But I don't want any more interruptions today."

 

"Got it."

 

Eclipse's cheeks only grew redder as Megatron escorted her back into the saloon to undoubtedly head to his room.  Which meant she would probably be stuck in the saloon until tomorrow without a doubt.

 

... Her trip to the tailor would have to wait until then.  Hopefully he wouldn't mind an extra dress to mend from her... lover's administrations.

 

END


End file.
